Pillados
by seddieA98
Summary: Alguien consigue grabar un video de Sam y Freddie haciendo cosas, deben eliminarlo cuanto antes. Es T, pero le puse M por si acaso. Leedlo y dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Os cuento cómo nació esta historia...: el otro día estaba en clase de Religión, me aburría porque la profesora habla taaaaan lento que me duermo (no literalmente) en casi todas sus clases. Entonces empecé a pensar en la otra historia que estoy escribiendo (Nadie dijo que fuese fácil) para ver si se me ocurría alguna idea. En un momento, se me ocurrió esto y decidí crear esta historia.**

**Pensé en ponerle T a la historia, pero por si acaso le pongo M. Espero que les guste:**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Sam estaba en casa de Freddie viendo una película con él. De repente sale una escena... "sucia" en la película y los dos parecen incomodarse.

- Que asco – dice Freddie intentando romper el hielo

- ¿A si? Pues bien que te gusta cuando lo hacemos nosotros – dice Sam con voz coqueta mientras pasa un dedo por el pecho de Freddie

- Sam, no me provoques o no podré controlarme – dice Freddie nervioso

- ¿Quién ha dicho que te controles? - dice Sam desabotonando la camisa de Freddie

- Luego no me digas que no lo intenté – dice Freddie besando a Sam y llevándola a su habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en el instituto...

- ¿Has hecho el trabajo de geometría? - dice Freddie

- ¿Yo? ¿Hacer un trabajo? Freddie, soy Sam, ¿de qué chica estás hablando? - dice Sam

- Jaja, muy graciosa – dice Freddie para después besar a Sam. En ese momento, unas chicas que estaban al lado suya empiezan a reirse levemente de ellos

- ¿De qué os reís vosotras? - dice Sam confundida y molesta

- De nada... de nada – dice una de las chicas, y luego se marchan

- Hey chicos – dice Carly acercándose - ¿Estáis mal de la cabeza o qué?

- ¿De qué hablas? - dice Sam

- ¿Que de qué hablo? - dice Carly - ¡Ya sabéis de qué hablo!

- No lo sabemos, en serio, no tienes razones para gritarnos – dice Freddie un poco molesto

- ¡Ah! ¿Os parecen poco haber grabado un video donde saliáis... "haciéndolo" y después colgarlo en YouTube?

- ¡¿Qué?! - dicen Sam y Freddie a la vez, mientras ambos de sonrojan

- ¿Acaso no lo sabiáis? - dice Carly confundida

- Ahora entiendo de qué se reían esas chicas, ¡Qué vergüenza! - dice Sam

- Hey Freddie – dice un chico acercándose

- Hola John

- Veo que has probado el azúcar – dice John metefóricamente, burlándose – y lo que no es el azúcar – dice mirando a Sam

- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! - dice Sam sonrojada intentando coger a ese chico, pero Carly y Freddie la detienen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa tarde en casa de Carly...

- Oye Carly... - dice Sam tímidamente – ¿No nos vas a decir nada del video?

- Sam... eres mi mejor amiga y ya tenemos 17 años, es normal, tranquila – dice Carly comprensiva

- Gracias Carls, pensaba que dirías algo peor – dice Sam aliviada

- ¿Algo como que... Freddie la tiene más grande de lo que pensaba? - dice Carly burlándose

- Jajaja, ya lo sé – dice Sam burlándose también

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué estoy aquí! - dice Freddie avergonzado

- Te estamos alagando, no te quejes – dice Sam riéndose

- Bueno, ya vale – dice Carly cambiando de tema – Sigo sin entender cómo el tipo ese consiguió grabar el video

- No había nadie en mi casa, eso seguro – dice Freddie – así que tuvo que entrar antes de que llegásemos nosotros, colocar la cámara y después irse

- Lo más importante ahora es cómo eliminar el video de YouTube

- Yo podría eliminarlo, pero necesito comprar cables RT2, especiales para acceder a la red de forma anónima y poder hackear la cuenta del usuario – dice Freddie

- Mmmm... versión para tontos por favor – dice Sam

- Tengo que comprar un cable, lo enchufo a mi portátil y elimino el video, ¿así mejor?

- Ahora si lo he entendido, ¿pero dónde vas a...? - Carly se ve interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil

- ¿SMS? - dice Sam

- E-mail, es de la policía y... ¡Oh no! ¡Spencer! Debo irme ahora mismo– dice Carly saliendo por la puerta – luego hablamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la comisaría...

- ¡Spencer! - dice Carly

- Hola Carly

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Emm... - dice Spencer señalando a un policía

- Ah... hola de nuevo agente Carl – dice Carly con una sonrisa falsa - ¿Qué ha hecho mi hermano esta vez?

- ¡Se le cayó un licuado en mi uniforme! - dice Carl enfadado

- ¿Solo eso? Pensaba que era algo más grave – dice Carly aliviada

- ¡Te recuerdo que a esto se le suma lo de "Haz pipí en Carl"!

- Pero eso fue hace... - dice Spencer

- ¡Tú a callar! - dice Carl

- Si señor – dice Spencer como un niño regañado

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no puede retenerle por esto – dice Carly

- Mmmm... - dice Carly pensando – quizás podamos hacer un trato...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Carly y Spencer llegan a casa, se encuentran a Sam y Freddie besándose en el sofá.

- Chicos... - dice Carly

- ¡Ah! Hola Carls – dice Sam un poco nerviosa

- Espero que esta vez os hayáis asegurado de que ninguna cámara esté grabando – dice Carly. Sam y Freddie se sonrojan

- ¿Eh? - dice Spencer confundido

- Ah claro, tú estabas en la comisaría y no te has enterado – empieza a decir Carly – resulta que ayer...

- ¡Se me rompió la cámara! - dice Freddie rápidamente

- ¿Qué dices? - dice Carly – me refiero a... - en ese momento Sam y Freddie le hacen un gesto indicándola que se calle, y Carly por fin lo entiende – eso mismo, sí, eso fue lo que pasó

- A vale – dice Spencer

- Emm... ¿por qué lleva Spencer una sudadera donde pone "Haz pipí en Spencer"? - dice Sam

- Sin querer eché mi licuado en el agente Carl y me dejaba libre con la condición de que llevase esto puesto una semana

- ¡Qué vengativo! No puedo creer que aún no haya olvidado eso - dice Sam

- ¡Ya lo sé! - dice Spencer

- ¿Te está vigilando? - dice Freddie

- No

- Entonces quítatela

- No puedo, tiene unos sensores y si me la quito saltará la alarma en la comisaría – dice Spencer fastidiado

- Sí... que tengas suerte. Nosotros tenemos que ir a comprar algo, adiós Spencer – dice Carly

Carly, Sam y Freddie salen del apartamento y se dirigen a comprar los cables

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? Dejen reviews por favor**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que tardé bastante en subir esté capítulo y lo siento, pero he tenido muchísimos exámenes, y aún estoy intentando entender la finalidad de la asignatura ''Ciudadanía" pero tengo que estudiarla aunque no quiera.**

**A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar un poco más rápido, pero bueno... no os aburro más, aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de mi historia.**

**Capítulo 2:**

* * *

**Freddie POV.**

Estaba empezando a desesperarme. Habíamos visitado alrededor de 10 tiendas y ninguna tenía los cables. No sabía cuantas tiendas de electrónica habría por aquí cerca, pero estoy seguro de que ya hemos visitado la mayoría. Visualicé otra al cruzar la calle y entramos, a probar suerte.

- Hola – le pregunté al vendedor – ¿tiene clabes RT2?

- Hola chico, claro que tengo... - el vendedor hace una pausa mirándome fíjamente - ¡Hey! Vosotros dos sois los del video de YouTube, ¿cómo se os ocurre subir a la web algo así?

- ¡NOSOTROS NO LO HEMOS SUBIDO, FUE UN...!

- ¡Tranquila Sam! - dije Carly llevando a Sam fuera de la tienda. Debo agradecérselo, no sé de qué habría sido capaz Sam si Carly no la detiene

- Bueno... ¿tienes los cables o no? - me sentía un poco incómodo

- Claro que tengo, pero no serán baratos – lo veía venir, seguro que me diría que costaban 200 dólares o algo así. No tardé en preguntar cuánto costaban

- ¿Cuánto pide por ellos?

- 300 dólares

- ¡300 dólares! ¿Estás bromeando verdad? - tendré que negociar si quiero un precio más barato – No tengo 300 dólares, olvídalo – digo encaminándome hacia la puerta

- ¡Espera! Puedo bajar el precio a 250 dólares, no acepto menos – me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a acercarme al mostrador, mi plan había funcionado.

- Arrgg... está bien – la verdad es que aún me parecía caro – al menos valdrá la pena – digo murmurando antes de salir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**General POV.**

- Hola chicos ya estoy... - dice Freddie entrando por la puerta del apartamento, pero algo le llama la atención - ¿Spencer que haces tan mojado?

- Fui al parque a dar un paseo y me quedé dormido en un banco. Al despertarme, varios perros habían... "hecho sus necesidades" encima de mí – dice Spencer con cara de fastidio – no puedo creer que haya gente tan irresponsable e infantil

- Me recuerda a alguien... - dice Carly

- ¡Carly!

- Vale... perdón – dice riéndose

- ¿Conseguiste los cables? - dice Sam cambiando de tema

- Si, voy a ir ahora mismo a mi casa a ver si puedo hacer algo – dice Freddie

- Voy contigo – dice saliendo por la puerta al mismo tiempo que Freddie

- Hasta luego chicos – dice Carly

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 horas más tarde...

- ¡Carly! ¡Carly! - dicen Freddie y Sam a la vez entrando al apartamento de su amiga

- La verdad es que no sé para qué tengo puerta... - dice Carly

- No es tiempo para bromas – dice Freddie – conseguí entrar en la cuenta del usuario y...

- ¿Eliminaste el video?

- No, al entrar me salió... - dice Freddie abriendo la pantalla de su portátil – ESTO

- ¿¡Nevel!? No puede ser, cómo es que...

- Espera – dice Sam – eso no es todo. Nos dejó un video, observa esto

Sam le da al "play" del portátil para que empiece el video:

_¿Qué tal Freddie? Felicidades, eres bueno hackeando, pero yo ya sabía lo que tramabas, ¿no pensarías en serio que sería tan fácil?_

_Seguro que ahora mismo estás viendo esto con Sam, ¿qué tal Sam? Te lo pasaste muy bien esa noche, ¿verdad? _

_Jaja, siento deciros que no podréis eliminar ese video porque al entrar en mi cuenta habéis activado la seguridad que instalé, y no podéis hacer nada para evitarlo. _

_Pero hay algo más, di adios a tu nuevo portátil Freddie, se quedará colgado en 10 minutos._

_Me despido de vosotros, adios Freddie, Sam._

- Y ahí acaba – dice Sam

- ¿Cuánto quedan para que pasen esos 10 minutos? - dice Carly

- Pues creo que quedan... - dice Freddie, pero en ese momento su portátil se queda colgado – cero segundos – dice con cara de fastidio y tirándolo al sofá

- ¡Será resentido! No puedo creerme que aún esté enfadado porque me negué a darle un beso – en ese momento, Carly se queda callada mirando hacia la tele

- ¿Qué pasa Car...?

- Shhhh... calla Sam y escuchad esto

Carly sube el volumen de la tele y se sientan los tres en el sofá.

- …_.se ha estado difundiendo por toda la web un video en el que se muestra claramente a la co-presentadora y al productor técnico de iCarly, Samantha Puckett y Fredward Benson, manteniendo relaciones sexuales_

_- Y no es solo eso Tania, el video se está acercando a los más vistos de YouTube. Aunque como podemos leer en la mayoría de los comentarios, todo el mundo dice que el video no fue ni grabado ni subido por ellos. Todos creen que..._

En ese momento Sam apaga la televisión

- ¿Por qué lo apagas? - dice Freddie

- Voy a apagarte a ti – dice Sam con un tono serio, haciendo que Freddie se sonroje

- Chicos... tenemos que solucionar esto – empieza a hablar Carly – todo este asunto del video se nos está yendo de las manos

- ¿Tienes alguna idea acaso? ¡Ese tarado de Nevel nunca nos va a dejar en paz! - dice Sam enfadada

- Es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir un poco – sugiere Freddie – ya mañana hablaremos de un nuevo plan en clase

- Estoy pensando que... creo que no deberíais ir a clase ni tú ni Sam. Ya sabéis, entre el video y el reportaje en las noticias...

- ¡Bien! - dice Sam contenta

- ¡Sam!

- Ay que quieres... no me gusta ir a clase

- De todos modos, creo que tienes razón Carly - dice Freddie

- Es lo mejor - dice Carly

- Bueno, ya nos vamos, adios – dice Freddie despidiéndose

- Adios Carls

Sam y Freddie salen del apartamento de su amiga

- Hasta mañana Sam

- ¡Espera Freddie! - dice cogiéndole del brazo - ¡Tu madre! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

- ¿Qué pasa con mi...? Oh no – Freddie se paró en seco - ¿Y si ha visto el video?

- No sé – dice Sam con cara de preocupación - ¿Está en casa?

- Me temo que si y... la verdad es que será mejor que te vayas a tu casa si no quieres que mi madre te tire algo a la cabeza

- Tienes razón, debería irme a mi casa

- Oye Sam, también deberías estar preocupada por tu madre

- Créeme que lo estoy – dice Sam dándole un beso a Freddie – mañana me cuentas

- Lo mismo digo

**Freddie POV.**

Después de despedirme de Sam me quedé de pie en frente de mi apartamento, no sabía si entrar o no.

Cuando no estaba en el trabajo, mi madre estaba casi todo el rato viendo las noticias, y cada día me habla de las cosas que han ocurrido para que tenga cuidado de no lastimarme.

Me molesta que sea tan sobreprotectora.

La cuestión es que seguramente haya visto la noticia del vídeo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parado como un idiota en frente de la puerta, aunque puedo asegurar que fue casi media hora, así que reaccioné y decidí abrir la puerta.

Mis sospechas estaban en lo cierto.

- ¡Freddie! Tenemos que hablar – escuché la voz de mi madre y en ese momento tuve ganas de salir de mi casa - ¡ahora mismo!

* * *

**La madre de Freddie parece realmente enfadada****, ¿eh? Bueno, os dejo el capítulo por aquí, dentro de poco subiré el próximo, pero antes actualizaré mis otros dos fics, ya que tengo el siguiente capítulo de ambos casi acabado.**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews, es lo que me hace que quiera escribir más rápido :P**

**...**

**¡Pórtense mal!**

**¡Y sonrían! (sus enemigos odian verle sonreir)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Hoy la verdad es que no estoy muy habladora, así que os dejo el siguiente capítulo sin haceros esperar más.**

**PD: 9.5 en Tecnología :D pero 5.3 en bilogía D:  
**

* * *

_El el capítulo anterior:_

_- ¡Freddie! Tenemos que hablar – escuché la voz de mi madre y en ese momento tuve ganas de salir de mi casa - ¡ahora mismo!_

**Capítulo 3:**

- Hola mamá - dice Freddie entrando temerosamente por la puerta de su apartamento

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué hace un video en YouTube donde sales tú...? Bueno, ya sabes lo que estabas haciendo - dice su madre con un tono enfadado

- Verás mamá... yo... puedo explicártelo - dice Freddie sonrojado

- ¿Explicarme? ¡No puedo creerme que yo lave las sábanas de tu cama para eso! ¿Y por qué subiste ese video?

- Yo... no subí el video... ni lo grabé

- ¿¡Fue Sam!? ¿Dónde está? ¡Cómo la pille la voy a...!

- ¡Tampoco fue ella! - dice Freddie

- ¿Entonces?

- Fue Nevel

- ¿Ese mocoso? - dice su madre sorprendida

- Si

Su madre se quedó callada por unos instantes

- Es tarde, vete a dormir... ¡Pero solo!

- Vale - dice Freddie dirigiéndose a su cuarto totalmente rojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente...

- ¿Qué pasó con tu madre? - dice Sam a Freddie dirigiéndose al sofá del apartamento de Carly

- ¿Y con la tuya?

- Yo pregunté primero, pero... creo que ya te imaginas qué paso con la mía

- Pobre gato - dice Freddie sentándose en el sofá y dándole un beso a Sam

- Si... ¿Qué pasó con tu madre? - vuelve a preguntar Sam

- Me lavó las sábanas 7 veces

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y se rieron

- Hey chicos - dice Carly entrando por la puerta

- Hola Carls, ¿qué tal en clase?

- ¿Qué parte de la historia te interesa: la que me quedo dormida o en la que me castigan? - dice Carly dejando su mochila en el sillón

- ¿Te dormiste y te castigaron? - dice Freddie sorprendido

- Ajá, me aburrí ya que no podía hablar con vosotros - dice Carly - por cierto, hoy en la tarde no hagáis planes conmigo

Los tres se rieron ante ese comentario

- ¡Hola hermanita y sus dos amiguitos que parece que no tienen casa! - dice Spencer entrando por la puerta

- Hola Spencer, ¿dónde has estado toda la mañana?

- En casa de Camiseto, el hermano de Calceto

- ¿Para qué? - dice Freddie encendiendo la televisión

- Para que me arregle la sudadera, estoy harto de que se rían de mi cada vez que salgo a la calle

- ¿Y qué le ha hecho? - dice Sam levantándose del sofá

- Observa - dice Spencer desabrochando su abrigo

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que observar? - dice Sam confundida y mirando a la sudadera

- ¡Exacto! No pone nada, ya se acabó lo de ''Haz pipí en Spencer''

- Bien por ti

- Oh no - dice Freddie desde el sofá

- ¿Qué pasa? - dice Carly

- Otro reportaje sobre el video en las noticias - dice Freddie apagando la televisión

- ¡Se acabó, vamos ahora mismo a por él! - dice Sam

- ¡Sam! ¡Espera! - dice Freddie deteniéndola

- ¿Qué?

- No podemos ir allí y empezar a golpes con Nevel - dice Freddie

- ¿Por qué no? - dice Sam

- Sam... - dice Carly

- ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea mejor? - dice Sam ignorando a su amiga

- ¡Hey! ¿Os acordáis de qué hicimos la última vez?

Todos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice

- Vale chicos... tramáis algo y no quiero saber lo que es - dice corriendo hacia su habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa tarde...

- Me aburre esta película, apaga la televisión - dice Sam

- Está bien - dice Freddie apagándola - ¿Y qué crees que podemos hacer para divertirnos? - dice él pícaramente

- Mmmm... no sé, ¿cuándo viene tu madre? - dice Sam besándole

- No vuelve hasta mañana - dice Freddie profundizando el beso

- Entonces... - dice Sam desabotonando la camisa de Freddie - ¡Vayamos a tomar un licuado! - dice levantándose rápidamente del sofá

- ¡Sam! Odio cuando me haces esto

- Solo era una broma - dice Sam besándole de nuevo y volviendo al sofá

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente...

- ¿Qué tal chicos? - dice Carly entrando por la puerta

- Hola Carly, hoy no te castigaron ¿verdad? - dice Freddie

- Claro que no, hoy no puedo permitir que me castiguen

- Exacto, hoy es el gran día - dice Sam interviniendo en la conversación

- ¿Queréis una limonada?

- Si es de las tuyas no

- ¡Sam! - dice Freddie

- Tranquilo Freddie, sé que están fatal, el otro día probé una - dice Carly con cara de asco

- ¿Entonces es de las normales?

- Si

- Entonces si quiero - dice Sam sentándose en el sofá

- Yo igual - dice Freddie sentándose a su lado

.

- Aquí están las limonadas

- Gracias Carls - dice Sam cogiendo un vaso

- Gracias Carly - dice Freddie cogiendo otro

- ¿Cuándo os dijo Spencer que vendría? - dice Carly

- Pues debería estar aquí en... - en ese momento, Spencer entra por la puerta - cero segundos

- Hola hermano, ¿hiciste la llamada?

- Ajá - dice Spencer cerrando la puerta

Los cuatro vuelven a dirigirse unas miradas cómplices mientras sonríen

* * *

**Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews y escribiré más rápido! No se olviden de leer mi nuevo oneshot llamado Little Things**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo. Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir y además se me perdió la contraseña y no podía entrar a publicar el capítulo xD**

**No os entretengo más y aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_- Hola hermano, ¿hiciste la llamada?_

_- Ajá - dice Spencer cerrando la puerta_

_Los cuatro vuelven a dirigirse unas miradas cómplices mientras sonríen_

**Capítulo 4:**

- Y... llega esta noche, ¿cierto? - dice Carly

- Si - dice Spencer sentándose en el sofá

- Genial - dice Sam - Hey Freddo

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te vienes a por unos licuados?

- Claro, vamos - dice Freddie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando la abre, se encuentra un montón de periodistas en el pasillo. - ¿Y estos periodistas? - dice dirigiéndose a Spencer

- No sé, hace un minuto no estaban ahí - dice Spencer aterrado

- Fredward Benson, ¿qué puede decirnos sobre el video difundido en internet? - Pregunta uno de los periodistas

- No voy a decir nada - dice Freddie intentando cerrar la puerta, pero sin éxito.

- Samantha Puckett, ¿grabaron ustedes el video? - dice un segundo periodista

- Claro que no ¡Váyanse de aquí! - dice Sam cerrando finalmente la puerta

- Uff - dice Freddie apoyándose de espaldas en la puerta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa tarde...

- Carls, ¿no estás emocionada?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

- Porque esta noche viene tu padre - dice Sam como lo más obvio

- Ya, claro que estoy emocionada, pero se me contrarresta al acordarme por qué viene - dice mirando a Sam con molestia

- Lo siento

- No es culpa tuya, lo importante es que ese mocoso de Nevel va a llevarse su merecido - dice Carly sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo la televisión. En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta

- Yo abro - dice Sam dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- Hola Sam

- ¡Papá! - dice Carly levantándose del sofá y corriendo a abrazarlo

- Hola bichito - dice su padre correspondiendo el abrazo

- ¿Qué hace aquí tan pronto Coronel Shay? - dice Sam

- Me permitieron venir antes

- Bueno... esto... yo, agradezco que... haya venido a ayudarnos - dice Sam tímidamente

- No hay problema

En ese momento, entra Freddie por la puerta.

- Hola chicas, espero que... ¡Coronel Shay! - dice sorprendido

- Hola Freddie

- ¿Qué... qué hace aquí tan pronto?

- Pude adelantar el vuelo

- ¿Enserio? ¡Es genial!, entonces... ¿adelantamos el plan a esta noche?

- Eso parece - dice Carly sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche...

Sam y el Coronel Shay se encuentran en casa de Nevel. Él intenta abrir la ventana para poder entrar pero no se abre.

- No se abre

- No puede ser, déjeme probar - dice Sam apartándolo de la ventana.

Intenta abrirla pero no puede

- Maldito mocoso, ha reforzado la seguridad

- No importa, dame tu teléfono

Sam le da su móvil

- ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Escribirle un mensaje a Freddie - dice él abriendo la carpeta de mensajes

- ¡No! Espere, no abra... - dice Sam, pero en ese momento, ve al Coronel Shay reírse y abrir los ojos sorprendido

- ¿Tú le has escrito esto? - dice él sorprendido y riéndose

- Pues... si - dice Sam avergonzada

- Bueno, no soy nadie para meterme en los líos adolescentes - dice empezando a escribir un mensaje - Voy a decirle que abra la puerta con el sistema que le instalé en su ordenador - dice enviando el mensaje

En ese momento, se abre la puerta de la casa

- Wow, ¿en el ejército tenéis programas que hacen esto? - dice Sam asombrada

- Eso, y mucho más - dice el Coronel Shay entrando a la casa

- Genial, pero debería saber que Nevel también ha inventado algunos..."programitas"

- No creo que sus "programitas" sean más eficaces que los sistemas del ejército

- Si...ya - dice Sam insegura

- ¿En qué puerta es?

- Emm... - dice Sam recordando - la de la... derecha, ¡si, esa! - dice señalando una puerta con la mano

El Coronel Shay se dirige hacia la habitación y entra dentro lentamente. Al entrar, se queda atónito con lo que ve.

- Wow, para ser un mocoso está muy bien equipado - exclama al ver tantos ordenadores, placas y luces.

- No va a ser tan fácil, ¿no?

- No

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Si les gustó dejen un review, así escribiré más rápido. Sí, ya sé que el capítulo es corto, pero no estoy muy inspirada :S  
**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
